catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
Westoros
Welcome to Westeros! Westeros is based off of its namesake from the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire series. It is considered a neutral group. There are Houses that exist in Westeros, but any houseless member has the same opportunities as those with houses. Territory THE CROWNLANDS The Crownlands consists of King's Landing and the surrounding territory, along with the islands in the Blackwater bay. It is mostly flat land, though to the south, there is a great forest called the Kingswood that provides a wilderness retreat from the bustle of city life. The islands consists of the volcanic Dragonstone and surrounding islands. The islands are thinly populated and are generally battered by the winds that come off the ocean. THE NORTH The North is by far the largest territory in Westeros, but also the most thinly populated. To the far north lies the Wall, a huge barrier made of ice that separates the known world from the dangers beyond. To the south lies the barrier called the Neck, a swampy area only cut through by one main road. There are many dark forests, lakes, snow-capped mountains, and wide hilly plains with massive barrows with ancient burials. THE VALE A fertile valley surrounded by the tall mountains called the Mountains of the Moon. It has forests, fertile river valleys, and stony hills to the east. There is only one road into the Vale and this makes it one of the most isolated areas of Westeros, as it is only possible to pass through the mountains in good weather or through the road, through a castle called the Bloody Gate. In the center of the Vale is a massive spire of a mountain upon which is the castle called the Eyrie. THE RIVERLANDS A flat fertile land cut through by the river Trident and its branches--historically, due to its central position in Westeros, it is also the most contested over. There are no major cities here, but there are numerous castles, holdfasts, and villages that take advantage of the fertile soil and rich rivers. There is a massive lake called the God's Eye with an island, the Isle of Faces, in the center of it. Some whisper that ghosts of seers past haunt the Isle of Faces. THE REACH A rich and populous land, the Reach is famous for its fertile farmlands and its adherence to the notions of knighthood. Oldtown, a large port, is the oldest city in Westeros and is home to the Starry Sept, the Citadel, and the Hightower. The river Mander and its tributaries runs through this area. At the mouth of the Mander lies the Shield Islands that historically protect the river from naval attacks. The Arbor is a large island off the coast of the Reach and boasts the richest vineyards in Westeros. THE WESTERLANDS The Westerlands, as its name suggests, lies on the western coast of Westeros. The hills and mountains of the area lay home to much of the mineral wealth of Westeros and many Houses from the Westerlands have the reputation of being very wealthy. THE STORMLANDS The Stormlands is named because of the frequent storms that batter it from the south. It has harsh mountains to the south and west, but the eastern part is dominated by thick forests known as the rainwoods, consisting of oak, redwood, and others. There is great lumber and amber wealth in this area. There are two major islands, Tarth (the Sapphire Isle) and Estermont. THE IRON ISLANDS Rocky islands off the western coast of Westeros, the Iron Islands are home to the Ironborn, a fierce seafaring people. The islands are not fertile and most of its inhabitants look to the ocean for sustenance, whether it is from reaving or fishing. The rocky inland has iron deposits and provide good ground for grazing. DORNE A harsh, dry peninsula to the south of Westeros, Dorne was the last region incorporated into Westeros. The interior of Dorne is mostly desert, cut through by one river called the Greenblood. Mountains to the north separate it from Westeros. It is also one of the least populous regions of Westeros and most of its inhabitants are concentrated along the coast or the cooler mountains. Rules 1. The word of the King/Queen is law. 2. It is the Lord/Lady's duty to keep the peace in their lands and it is the Warden's duty to keep the peace in their region. The Lord/Lady defers to the Warden and the Warden defers to the King. 3. All religions are allowed to be practice as long as it does not infringe on the others' right to practice their religion. 4. Murder, rape, stealing, treason is not tolerated and will be punished accordingly. 5. Guests and newcomers, unless they are harboring bad intentions or are enemies, are welcomed. Ranks HIGH KING/QUEEN - The leader equivalent in Westeros. Their word is law and they have all significant powers granted to high positions, including alliances, making events, planning attacks, promotions, accepting invitations, punish rulebreaks, etc. Often titled by His/Her Grace. - Jaehaerys Targaryen HAND OF THE KING/QUEEN - The deputy equivalent in Westeros. They have all the powers of the King/Queen except for alliances and promotions, unless given permission, and cannot override the monarch. In the case that there is no crown prince/princess, it is the Hand who ascends the throne. If someone is not able to serve in the position any longer, the king/queen will appoint a new replacement. CROWN PRINCE/PRINCESS - The heir to the throne. They have all the powers of the King/Queen except for alliances and promotions, unless given permission, and cannot override the monarch. If someone is not able to serve in the position any longer, the king/queen will appoint a new replacement. WARDENS - Westeros is divided into four regions based on the cardinal directions and each Warden has dominion over the lands of the region. They have power over the lords/ladies living in each region, but they defer to the monarch. They have the power to hold events, accept invitations, suggest promotions, and punish rulebreaks within their domain accordingly. If someone is not able to serve in the position any longer, the king/queen will appoint a new replacement. NORTH SOUTH EAST WEST - Ace Lannister LORDS/LADIES - landed nobility of Westeros who are rewarded for their service to Westeros. Depending on where they own land, they are sworn to their respective Wardens and then the High King/Queen. They are allowed to hold events, offer advice, and punish rulebreaks within their domain. They are often referred to as Lords/Ladies. This is a hereditary position and may be passed onto the heir of the noble, but in the case of inactivity or crime, their lands and titles may be taken away from their family. KNIGHTS - members of Westeros honored for their accomplishments. They are often titled Ser or occasionally Dame in the case of a female, like Ser Aegon or Dame Rhaenys. They can pledge fealty specifically to a Lord/Lady and become part of their household or remain in service to Westeros. SQUIRE - young ones who have distinguished themselves. Diana Targaryen Renlys Targaryen Jax Lannister Elysaerys Targaryen REGULAR RANKS: MAESTERS - the healers and scholars of Westeros. They are usually trained in the Citadel in Oldtown and wear a chain around their neck to symbolize the fact that they serve the kingdom. The chains are made of many different metals and each metal correspond to a subject that they mastered, like iron for warcraft, silver for medicine, etc, etc. SEPTONS/AS - devotees of the religion of the Seven. Septons and septas often serve at Septs worshiping the Seven or they may attach themselves to noble houses to guide them in religious matters. CITIZEN - the general populace of Westeros. Titles paste titles here Politics Allies BloodClan, Sunfall Village, The Stadt, The Rift, The Arcane, The Sanctuary Enemies The Exiles History There used to be five great kingdoms ruled by five great houses within Westeros. They would oft war against one another, but for the most part the world as they knew it was at peace. Dragons swept across the land, however, and attacked each kingdom. The more they fought, the more the kingdoms bled, for they could not hope to match the might of the dragons. Finally, one by one, the kingdoms gave up their crowns and bowed to the dragon conquerors. They, in turn, were raised back up as Lords and Wardens of their domains. The dragons then made themselves into a house, styled as the Targaryens, and ruled as High Kings over the Westerosi kingdom. However, the number of dragons dwindled as the females grew increasingly infertile from interbreeding. The last living dragon High King, Aerys Targaryen was mad with grief and distrusting, but could do little to bring the rebelling Wardens under him. He was slain by Lord Massey Baratheon, who then proclaimed himself High King after bringing the five houses together to fight the great beast. After the death of the High King Aerys Targaryen, the Baratheons ruled all of Westeros, but the Wardens still hold much sway over their own domains. More recently, the Targaryen House was founded again by Boreas Targaryen, and made official by the High Queen, Skyrim Baratheon. Following the path of House Targaryen, House Martell was later revived and replaced House Tyrell as the Wardens of the South, with Oberyn Martell as their Head. Queen Skyrim Baratheon's stepson, King Paladin Baratheon had risen to power in recent times, but he was later demoted by the Seven, and replaced by his Hand and then Warden of the Sky, Eurydice Targaryen. Under her reign, the Targaryens once again re-established themselves as the ruling house of Westeros. House Arryn and House Stark lost their official status within Westeros, replaced by a new house, Flameseeker. High Queen Eurydice Targaryen disappeared, leaving her daughter, the new High Queen Lorina Targaryen, to take her place. When High Queen Lorina put in place adjustments that disrupted the feudal system and disturbed land grants, a revolt began with Oberyn Martell at its head, furious that she had broken a contract between the crown and Dorne that had been in effect since the Targaryen Conquest. As war began to brew, Dorne declared secession and became its own independent Clan while Lorina was demoted by the Star Council for her tyranny on the realm. In her place, Jocelyn Baratheon rose to the position of High Queen from the Hand occupation, ushering a new age of the Baratheons once again being the ruling house. With the hard work of the Arryns under Driscoll, a former Hand of the Queen, the latter was promoted to Warden of the East with his house's renewed official position, while the Baratheons shifted rule to the South. Link Snow became the new King after Jocelyn's disappearance, and the Exiles took over the kingdom not too long after, holding the King as their captive. Eventually, the Exiles left, driven away by Driscoll and the remaining Westerosi. Driscoll sadly disappeared soon after, leaving Link on his own. The King promoted his eldest son Jonsi to Crown Prince not too long after. Recently, Link stepped down and disappeared, leaving Jonsi to lead the kingdom. However, due to the Prince's youth and inexperience, the newly promoted Hand Coriolanus Lannister has taken up co-leadership with the King until Jonsi is experienced enough to run the kingdom on his own. Jonsi led the kingdom fairly until his sudden long absence from Westeros led to concern on the Star Council's part. A council member approached the Hand, Coriolanus, and told him he needed to step in and take the crown, for the good of the kingdom. The Hand bravely did so, and established himself as the new King and Lannister as the ruling house in Westeros, the first time in the history of the land. Recently after Stark became an official house once again, the restless Wildlings over the Wall attacked and took over Westeros, led by their king Sejr. Sejr mentally took control of Coriolanus and each of his chiefs took over a part of the land (North, Sky, etc.). The Westerosi freed the East first, then the Sky and West, and eventually reclaimed their land in a glorious battle. Sejr was sentenced to servitude to the Westeros for the rest of his life, or as long as they saw fit. Not too long later, the young Arryn Blindlove was promoted to Hand, being the youngest to ever be promoted so high in Westeros. Due to inactivity in houses, an event where the houses were pitted against each other in competition was started, much like the past house vs. house event. The losing house was Targaryen, causing the dragon house to lose its official status in Westeros. A new event would soon be starting where another house, unofficial or member-created, could rise to take its place. A zombie infestation slowly took over the outer lands, but Westeros effectively took care of the Walkers in their land with no casualties and only a few injuries. Other groups were not so lucky. Soon after, the new house contest was begun. Targaryen won the contest and was re-assigned as the official Wardens of the South rather than the Baratheons. Major changes to the alliance list and the Warden system were put in place, changing the Warden system to only allow four Wardens and one Protector of the Realm, which is the ruling house. An ambassador system was also put into place. A 'Selection' event was started soon after to find a suitable suitor or lady for the Hand of the King in marriage, allowing people from all of Westeros's allies and neutrals to take part in the competition. High King Coriolanus Lannister was assassinated and his Hand, Blindlove Arryn, took the throne, being the first High Queen to hail from house Arryn. She soon ended the Selection before picking a suitor to marry, wishing to focus on the new duties that came with holding the monarchy. However, Blindlove's reign was brutally cut short when she herself was assassinated by Tessa Greyjoy, who then assumed the position as the Greyjoys and their supporters flooded King's Landing and quickly took over the city. Despite the Greyjoy rule, there was an undercurrent of animosity towards the current regime. This animosity eventually burst into rebellion, led by the Warden of the South, Jaehaerys Targaryen. When the Greyjoys were overthrown, the rebels supported him as the new High King of Westeros. Religion and Customs paste religions and customs here